Earth-86
'Ninjago Earth-86 '(also known as just "Ninjago") is the 86th closest Earth to Prime Ninjago in the Multiverse. It's where the prime timeline of the series made by Mega Bolt Productions takes place. Eveything takes place the same as in the Prime Timeline, up until Tournament of Elements. History NINJAGO: Volume I - Undead Right after Chen and the Anacondrai were banished to the Departed Realm and Garmadon sacrificing himself, another threat got out of the Cursed Realm, Morro, the Elemental Master of Wind. He lured Lloyd Garmadon into going to the Ninjago Museum of History to check if everything is alright, but Morro posesses Lloyd. Morro then goes to the Monastery of Spinjitzu, so he can finally kill his old Sensei. Little did he know that while the ninja couldn't even hit him, Samurai X had a more hard hit and managed to escape in time. Wu tells the ninja that Morro was once his student, a long time ago. The ninja then set off to Stiix, so they can get to Ronin, and old merchant that sells Deepstone. Sadly, Ronin doesn't want to give them deepstone for a fair price. Suddenly, Soul Archer appears out of nowhere and wants to kill Ronin because he didn't pay his debts. He shots an arrow at his head, but doesn't kill him. The ninja find deepstone in Ronin's shop and destroy Soul Archer. Meanwhile, Nya gets trained by Sensei Wu to become the Water Ninja, but she fails every time, sadly. Morro summons another ghost using the Armor of Allies and tells him that Soul Archer has been destroyed, maybe he can do a better job. Right after the training session, the ninja come back with an injured Ronin. Nya helps him heal. While Ronin teaches Nya a little bit more about her powers, the ninja arrive at a temple fully geared-up with Deepstone armor, so they can find the Realm Crystal. Later, they reach a room full of ice. In the reflections, they can see themselves older. After they try avoiding hundreads of traps, they arrive at the place where the Realm Crystal is kept. Meanwhile, Morro goes to the Monastery of Spinjitzu and captures Sensei Wu, so he can try to find the place where the Realm Crystal is hidden.Getting mad that he can't get the information out of Wu, he posseses him. They have an epic mind battle and he gets the information he needs. The ninja finally got the crystal, but Morro greets them. He wants the Realm Crystal so bad that he trades Lloyd for it. The ninja don't agree at first, but Morro gets out of Lloyd, gets the Crystal and leaves. Lloyd is dizzy and asks where is he. Back at the Monastery, the ninja question themselves where could Sensei Wu be, Cole saying that he might be in one of his "spiritual trips". Ronin comes and tells the ninja that they have to see something quick. Ninjago News is broadcasting some terrible Breaking News. A giant creature is attacking Ninjago City. Morro is finally able to conquer Ninjago using his master, the Preeminent. The Preeminent is the Cursed Realm and can summon ghosts. The ninja arrive in Ninjago City. Many ghosts have been already summoned by the Preeminent and they take over Ninjago City together. Lloyd and Morro meet once again. This time, they want to kill each other. Category:Alternate Realities Category:Alternate Universes Category:The Ninjago Multiverse Category:Multiverse